Corey el casamentero
by creppylover
Summary: El papa de Kin y Kon le dijo a Kon que el fuera a su ran premiacion con una cita,kO NO SABE COMO LIGAR PERO cOREY LO AYUDA,ENCUENTRA A UNA CHICA,PERO ELLA ESTA ALGO LOCA Y COREY CREE QUE QUIERE APLASTAR AL PAPA DE KON *MALA EN SUMMARYS*


**JUAS JUAS JUAS.**

**OK...MIREN... SE QUE ESTA ALGO CONFUNIDOS EN ESTE EPISODIO,ESTE EP,ES MUCHO MAS DESPUES DE NEW FAMILY 3.**

**AQUI UN ´PEQUEÑO SPOLER DE NEW FAMIL . OJALA NO LES MOLESTE:**

**CLARE Y KON SE HACEN NOVIOS EN NEW FAMILY 2 PERO EN NEW FAMILY 3 ELLOS TERMINAN PORQUE CLARE SE HABIA MUDADO EN TRANSYLVANIA CON SU ABUELO Y SU HERMANO,YA A LARGA DISTANCIA UNCA FUNCIONA.**

**E NEW FAMILY 3 COREY Y LANEY SE HACEN PAREJITA,PERO VOY A QUITAR ESO EN ESTE FIC Y EN OTROS QUE PONGA XDDD.**

**NO SE CONFUNDAN,ES PARA ANIMAR EL AMBIENTE Y ASI XDDDD.**

**OK LEAN :T**

**ES QUE TENO QUE SUBIR ESTO DE SUBIR EL CAP 4 DE LOVELY COMPLEX,PORQUE AHI PARECEC UN PERSONAJE Y ASI...**

**:TTT**

* * *

**Corey El Casamentero**

Corey,Kin y Kon estaban en la casa de Kin y Kon sentados en el piso de la sala mientras jugaban con algunas figurillas de samurais.

-mi gran Samurai los derrotara y los matara al mismo tiempo-

Dice Kon mientras le colocaba una espada pequeña a su Samurai.

-eso es lo que tu crees,pues el mago de mi Samurai le hace un hechizo de invisibilidad y no podrás matarlo ya que no sabrás donde esta-

Dice Kin mientras tomaba su figura de acción de un mago.

-eso es trampa Kin-

Le dice Corey.

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-no lo es-

-si lo es-

-que no-

-¿¡chicos,que están haciendo!?,¡estas cosas no son juguetes!-

Decía el padre de los gemelos mientras le arrebataba los Samurais y los colocaba en la repisa.

-ya les hable de esto antes,no se tocan-

-perdón papá-

Dicen al unísono Kin y Kon.

-bueno chicos,tengo ,te vas a ir con mamá a sus clases de baile-

-awww-

Kin se deprime mientras Kon y Corey se ríen por lo bajó.

-Y Kon...Van a exhibir mi estatua en el ayuntamiento,así tendrás que ir con alguien a mi gran premiación-

-esta echo-

Decía Kon mientras chocaba los cinco con Corey.

-y por alguien,me refiero a alguien que no sea Corey...Una cita,una...Chica-

-¿¡Kon con una chica!?,jajajajajajajajaja-

Se comienza a reír Kin mientras caía al suelo.

-puff,no hay problema,nos vemos ahí,chica en mano...-dice Kon cruzado de brazos y luego le susurra a Corey-¿Cómo te ves en un vestido?

-¿estamos hablando de largo o mini?-preguntaba Corey sonriendo pero luego abre los ojos-es decir...no hay forma de que me pongas en un vestido.

-¿ahora que?,no conozco a nadie que quiera salir conmigo.

-esta Clare-

-Corey,Clare y yo terminamos desde que ella se fue a vivir a Transylvania ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Konnie?-

-no,acuérdate que ella y Carl salen-

-¿Carrie?-

-novia de Larry-

-¿Kim?-

-le gusta Kin-

-¿Mina?-

-no es mi tipo...-

-¿Trina?-

-err,nop-

-si,no se porqué la mencione.-dice Corey mientras se rascaba la barbilla-¡ya se!,te buscaremos una pareja.

Corey toma a Kon de la muñeca y se lo lleva a rastras.

(UNA PAREJA PARA KON)

•—•

Un doctor sentado en una silla estaba leyendo unos papeles.

-Hay muchas formas de conseguir una cita en PeaceVille. Primero debes de sorprenderla con un regalo ¡observen!

Un chico saca una cajita y se lo da a Laney,ella lo abre y ve que es un diamante.

-¿es de verdad?-Laney toma el diamante y comienza a rayar el espejo que estaba atrás de ella ocasionando que el espejo se rompiera en pedazos-Es de verdad.

Los ojos de Laney se iluminan y luego ve al doctor,ella presiona un botón haciendo que el doctor saliera disparado de su silla.  
Ella se sienta en la silla y se coloca unos lentes.

-hola,¿necesitas una cita? Yo puedo número uno...Lanza una red amplia

•—•  
Corey y Kon caminando por todo PeaceVille buscando a una chica para Kon.  
Corey arrastraba a Kon mientras el se negaba.

-no puedo hacer esto,no soy ese tipo de soy...como el-

Kon apunta a un chico extremadamente gordo y maloliente mientras era abrazado y besado por muchas chicas.

-el es guapo-dice Corey-no te preocupes amigo,tu puedes.

Kon toma aire.

-bien...creo que estoy listo...¡Ve!

Kon empuja a Corey,el le estaba hablando a una chica mientras presentaba a Kon pero ella se negó ya que Kon estaba comiendo 4 hamburguesas al mismo tiempo ocasionando un gran chica se ofendió y le dio una cachetada a Corey.  
Así pasaron las próximas 2 horas consiguiendo una chica para Kon pero todo terminaba mal,y más para Corey ya que el era el que recibía las cachetadas,incluso hasta Kon le dio una.

Corey estaba sentado en una banca mientras se frotaba la mejilla.  
Kon se acercó a el.

-¿alguna interesada?-

-nada aún,pero estoy esperando una oleada-

-¿no lo dices por decir,cierto?

-si,más o menos eso estoy diciendo-

-Fiu,por un momento pensé que era algo malo-dice Kon aliviado-así que...¿alguna interesada?-

-agh-

Corey se golpea la frente.

**(ESTO ES IRRITANTE)**

•—•

El doctor estaba leyendo las hojas otra vez,el tose un poco,estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Laney lo empujo de la silla otra vez.

-ejem,consejo número no encuentras a nadie bueno en PeaceVille,no te desanimes,sigue buscando.

•—•

Corey estaba sentado arriba de un bote de basura en un callejón pensando en como encontrar a una chica para Kon.  
En ese instante,el bote de basura se comienza a mover,Corey salta de ahí,la tapa se abre mostrando a una chica pelirroja.  
La chica salió del bote y miro fijamente a Corey.  
Tenía el pelo rojo con algunos mechones rojos más claros,una blusa verde de manga corta a cuello de tortuga,una falda verde con algunas líneas verde oscuro,mallas transparentes,botas rojas y dos pulseras negras con picos.

-¡Yooguurt!-

Grita la chica,Corey arquea una ceja.

-eh,si,¿te gusta el Yogurt?-

La chica tumba a Corey y le quita el zapato.  
El arquea una ceja confundido pero luego un foco aparece arriba de su cabeza.

-así que-el se levanta y se pone al lado de la chica-¿vas a ver a alguien?

La chica muerde el zapato de Corey y luego sonríe.

**(EXCELENTE TRANSICIÓN)**

Kon estaba en el sillón del garaje de Corey comiendo helado y viendo la tele hasta que Corey entra.

-Kon,te quiero presentar a Samy-

Corey pone a Samy enfrente suyo,ella abre los ojos como platos y se abalanza hacia Kon,ella se pone arriba de su cabeza mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-suavecito-

–¡Señorita...–Kon toma a Samy de los hombros y la pone enfrente suyo–No se lo que crees que...-Kon no término su frase ya que se quedo hipnotizado al ver los ojos de Samy–...Eres linda...

Samy se zafa de las manos de Kon,da una voltereta hacia atrás y saca el zapato de Corey.

-¿Yogurt?-

Kon mira a Corey y le comienza a susurrar.

-Corey,¿ella esta ofreciéndome comida?-

-Esta ofreciéndote mi zapato-

Kon mira a Samy y luego le da una mordida al zapato de Corey,el sonríe.

-Tal como me gusta-

-maestro,algo de música porfavor-

Corey saca un disco de quien sabe donde y lo pone en la videocasetera.

La escena cambia con Corey recogiendo algunas flores mientras Kon y Samy estaban tomados de la mano.  
Corey toca el hombro de Kon y le entrega el ramo de flores,Kon las huele,estaba a punto de estornudar pero al parecer era falsa las flores salieron unas abejas,Corey corrió mientras ellas lo perseguí le entrega el ramo de flores a Samy,ella se come la mitad del ramo de rosas y sonríe.

La escena cambia con Kon y Samy sentados en un carrito mientras era impulsado por Corey.  
Kon tenía un látigo y lo estaba azotando en el aire.

-No tienes que hacer eso,¿sabes?

Le dice Corey mientras impulsaba el Carrito,Kon lo piensa un poco y vuele a azotar el látigo.

-Lo se-

Corey pone ojos de exasperación ante esa respuesta.

La escena cambia con un cachorrillo saltando.  
Kon toma un frizbi y lo arroja en el aire,el cachorrillo logra tomar el frizbi pero luego Samy toma al cachorrillo con su boca.  
Ella excava en la tierra creando un hoyo,ella pone al cachorrillo y al frizbi ahí dentro y luego los entierra.  
No muy lejos de ahí,Corey saca su cabeza de la tierra algo molesto pero luego voltea hacia donde estaban Kon y Samy,ambos se veían con ojos de enamorados.

Ya después de una hora.  
Estaban en el garaje de Corey,Samy estaba destruyendo algunas estatuillas con la forma del papá de Kin y Kon.

-¡Aplastar!-

Decía Samy cada vez que rompía una estatuilla.  
Corey y Kon estaban viéndola mientras estaban sentados en el sillón.

-Ella es asombrosa-

-¿no crees que ella está algo...no se...loca?-

Pregunta Corey poniendo ojos bizcos pero luego Kon se cruza de brazos.

-no me importa de done ella venga-

Kon se levanta y se encamina hacia Samy.

-oye Samy,me preguntaba,¿quieres ir a la gran premiación de mi papá esta noche?-

Preguntaba Kon mientras sacaba una estatuilla,Samy lo toma.

-¡debo-aplastar-Yogurt!-

Ella arroja la estatuilla hacia la pared haciendo que se ojos de Kon se iluminaron.

-creo que eso es un si-

•—•

El doctor estaba mirando hacia los lados algo asustado,el nota que no había nadie,el tose pero luego un yunke cae en su cabeza y Laney aparece arriba de ese Yunke.

-consejo vas con la cita incorrecta...¡alejate de ahí lo más rápido que puedas!-

En estaba sentado en una mesa comiendo quien sabe cuantas hamburguesas mientras miraba a estaba "ahorcando" a una estatuilla.

-¡debo aplastar!,¡debo aplastar!,¡DEBO APLASTAR!-

Ella muerde la estatuilla y Kon la miraba con ojos enamorados.

Mientras...Corey estaba tomado una malteada de banana junto a Laney que tomaba una de chocolate.

-la nueva chica de Kon esta un poco...cucú-

Laney puso ojos bizcos mientras giraba su dedo al lado de su cabeza.

-totalmente-dice Corey-¿cuál es tu punto?

Laney toma tres estatuillas y las arroja al cielo.

-¡aplastar!-

Samy toma las tres estatuillas y las rompe.  
La cabeza de la estatuilla sale rodando por la mesa y Corey abre los ojos como platos.

-oh no,debo de hablar de esto con Kon-

Corey corre rápido hacia la mesa de Kon,el estaba comiendo una hamburguesa y Corey se pone al lado de el.

-¡Kon!,talves no sea buena idea llevar a Samy a la premiación de tu papá-

-¿porqué no?-

-bueno,en primera.¡Se está comiendo la cabeza de su estatuilla!-

Dice Corey apuntando a Samy que estaba tratando de comerse la cabeza de la estatuilla.

-ella no ah comido en 2 horas,tiene hambre-

Dice Kon mientras la miraba con ojos soñadores,Corey suspira de frustración.

**(LAS ESTATUAS NO SE COMEN)**

Ya en la noche.  
En el ayuntamiento de PeaceVille estaba todo decorado.  
Kon estaba con un smoking sudando de los nervios.  
Su papá se encaminó hacia el.

-¿dónde esta tu cita?-

-esta por llegar,¿y la tuya?-

-hijo vine con tu madre-

-oh-

-¡Yogurt!-

Grita la voz de Samy.  
Corey la tomaba de la frente empujandola mientras le decía varias excusas.

-realmente no quieres ir a esta fiesta,te vas a aburrir,de echo,ni siquiera esta tan divertida la comida...

Samy lo empujo,ella localizo entre toda la gente a Kon hasta qué porfin lo localiza.

Ella corre velozmente hacia Kon empujando a mucha gente.  
Ella se abalanza sobre Kon mientras acariciaba su cabello pero no se fijó que empujo al papá de Kon y ahora el estaba cara contra el suelo.

-suavecito-

-Samy,quiero que conozcas a mi papá- ella voltea al igual que Kon y lo ven tirado en el suelo-¿papá te caíste?

-nooo,sólo sentí una gran atracción por el suelo y quise besarlo-

Dice su papá sarcástico.

-cómo sea. Samy,puedes ir a caminar yo iré por algunos camarones.-

Kon baja a Samy mientras ambos se alejaban en distintos caminos.  
Corey perseguía a Samy,ella vio a varias estatuas con la forma del papá de Kon y las comenzaba a romper.  
Corey vio esto y corrió rápidamente hacia Kon que estaba comiendo algunos camarones.

-¡Kon,esto es serió!,¡Samy quiere aplastar a tu papá!-

Decía Corey acentuando la palabra aplastar con la misma voz que Samy.

-no-Kon empuja a Corey-¿quien querría aplastar a mi papá?-

Pregunta Kon a Corey a respuesta de que todos los invitados que estaban cerca de ahí levantarán la mano.

_"Atención todo el mundo"_

Sonaba la voz del alcalde por el megáfono.

_"Denle un fuerte aplauso al mejor fabricador de armas ninjas en el país"_

Una luz alumbra al papá y a la mamá de Kon y todos aplaudieron.  
Mientras,no muy lejos de ahí,en la oscuridad,se veía la sombra de Samy sonriendo con malicia.  
Corey se dio cuenta de eso.  
Samy sale de su escondite,el papá de Kon toma una cuerda,Samy corre rápidamente hacia el,Corey reacciono y corrió también hacia el.  
Samy salto al igual que Corey.

-Noooooooo-

Fue lo que gritó Corey al ver que Samy estaba más cerca del papá de Kon,Samy salta encima del papá de Kon al momento en el que el jalo la cuerda dejando en vista una estatua gigante con su figura,ella salta de la cabeza del papá de Kon hacia la cabeza de la estatua en el preciso momento en el que Corey salto y se abalanzó hacia el papá de Kon y su mamá.

-¡APLASTAR!-

Samy grita golpeando la estatua con extrema fuerza rompiendo la estatua causando un poco de humo.

-¿¡pero que acaba de ocurrir aquí!?-

Pregunto el papá de Kon algo molesto.  
El,su esposa y Corey estaban dentro de la fuente,al parecer cuando Corey se abalanzo hacia ellos,cayeron en la fuente.

-C-Creí que ella iba a aplastarlo-

Dijo Corey algo nervioso y luego Samy aprecio arriba y en medio de ellos.

-Nop,sólo odió las estatuas.¡Yogurt!-

Ella da una voltereta hacia atras y cae al lado de Kon.

-Papá,esta es mi pareja; nos unió-

Decía Kon mientras Samy sonreía y parpadeaba inocentemente.  
Corey voltea hacia el papá de Kon nerviosamente,el se tapa la nariz y se hunde más a fondo en la fuente.

* * *

-Bien,aprendí mi lección,no más casamentero-

Dice Corey mientras pegaba otra pieza con un pegamento especial.  
El estaba arreglando la estatua gigante que Samy había destruido.  
Estaba al tope de la estatua.

-talves no para Kon ¿Pero qué hay de ti y de mi?-

Preguntaba Laney desde abajo.  
Corey pone más pegamento en la cabeza de la estatua.

-¿qué hay de ti y de mi que?-

Pregunta el.  
Laney silbo mientras se señalaba a ella.

-aja,¿qué significa eso?-

Laney frunció el ceño un poco,ella silbo otra vez mientras señalaba a Corey y después a ella.

-¿Porqué estas silbando?-

Pregunta Corey asomando su cabeza,ella gruñe y golpea la estatua y se retira de ahí.  
La estatua se mueve un poco pero vuelve a estar firme.

-Fiu...por un momento creí que...

-¡APLASTAR!-

La voz de Samy se escucho y ella se lanzó como sí fuera un torpedo y atravesó la estatua haciendo que esta se desmoronara,haciendo que Corey cayera al suelo.  
Samy cayo en los brazos de Kon mientras se miraban embobados y corazones volaban alrededor de ellos.

-¿pueden hacer eso en otra parte?

Pregunto Corey algo fastidiado.

**FIN**

* * *

**SI CASI NO TIENEN IMAINACION,VEAN ESTE VIDEO :P**

**DE AHI SAQUE LA IDEA :B**

watch?v=gjp9UYg2ZDY


End file.
